QUERER QUERERTE Y NO PODER
by Lolita Roronoa 2
Summary: Mi nombre es Nico Robin , tengo 24 años, soy princesa del reino Albía , estoy destinada a casarme con un hombre del que no estoy enamorada y del que jamas me enamorare a causa de mi enfermedad...y curiosamente vivo obsesionada con la imagen de un hombre de pelo verde, al que ni siquiera conozco bien. ¿FIN?
1. Chapter 1

**QUERER QUERERTE…Y NO PODER**

 **Otro más…otro monótono día de mi vida más…malgastado en una enorme biblioteca que contiene cientos de libros que por cierto ya he leído…aunque esto siempre será mejor que el tener que salir a la aldea que rodea este castillo, y tener que soportar los cuchicheos de los aldeanos…pero lo que más me divierte es que todos y cada uno de ellos son falsos, e oído de todo…de un " esa chica es una deshonra para este castillo , una amargada solterona ,¡ JAMAS SE CASARA ¡" …a un…"pues yo he oído que la princesa robín ha tenido relaciones ¡CON SU PROPIO PADRE!"…Pero la peor de todas fue aquella que decía…"ES UNA ASESINA seguro que fue ella la que mato a la reina olvia esa joven es muy siniestra, ella y su maldición"…que sabrá esa gente, no tienen ni idea del infierno que es mi vida pero a pesar de todo soy una "princesa" no puedo perder en ningún momento la compostura y dejar a un lado mis modales , desde muy pequeña me enseñaron a n derrumbarme por nada ser una roca y no mostrar sentimiento alguno , me enseñaron a jugar mis cartas con corrección, ser educada ingeniosa astuta y elegante…me lo enseñaron Saúl y mi….mi…madre. Ambos fueron asesinados, la gente piensa que fue una simple muerte natural pero yo sé de sobra que fueron asesinados y no por otro que por mi padrastro , el rey cocodrile , el mismo que en más de una ocasión intento violarme y el mismo que segundos más tarde acababa con aruñazos por toda su cara, gracias a eso me he ganado más de una visita a los calabozos , sin embargo, eran los momentos de mi vida adolescente que más disfrutaba porque allí podía observarle a él, aquel chico de melena verdosa de anchas espadas de rasgos agresivos de mirada penetrante de toscas manos de labios finos…me podía pasar horas en aquella mugrienta celda , sin aburrirme y todo porque él me entretenía , no , no me dirigía la palabra , al menos al principio, pero curiosamente sus gruñidos , los cuales me recordaban a los de un toro, me hacían reír sus siestas matutinas me divertían , ese joven espadachín , carcelero o escudero , no tengo muy claro cuál era su función en el calabozo…lograba llenar un vacío en mi pecho , nunca fui capaz de descifrar mis sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho , siempre di por hecho que eran caprichosas emociones que lograba experimentar una joven Robín, una joven yo… jamás volví a saber de ÉL, debido a que ahora tengo 24 años y Cocodrilo dejo de intentar forzarme a los 18 lo que supuso el no volver a presenciar el calabozo, Han pasado 6 largos años desde entonces e inexplicablemente a pesar de que , si, he madurado muchísimo más y , si , soy más consciente de lo que hago , y , si bien hace años que no le vuelvo a ver a EL …la extraña emoción que se apoderaba de mi pecho al sentir su presencia sigue ahí , y parece no tener interés en evanecerse, es cuanto menos extraño , sé que no es amor ni siquiera puede haberse dado el fenómeno…"instalove" a causa de mi maldición de brujas pero…puede que jamás encuentre la respuesta y tampoco me convendría saberla debido al interés repentino del rey en casarme con un joven adinerado, el maldito tiene muchos candidatos y el que lleva el liderazgo en su larga lista es un tal "law" …pero no me deja saber nada más sobre el tema , y eso que yo seré la futura esposa , pero el rey es el rey y en sus decisiones no puedo meterme lo único que se molestó en contarme fue exactamente ,lo siguiente :**

 ***te casaras, con quien lo decidiré yo y punto no me importan ni tus sentimientos ni lo que pienses sobre el tema, este es mi reino y el quien le conviene a mi hija lo decidiré yo y me importa un carajo lo que pienses queda entendido***

 **y a mí, no me intereso, no puedo ni podre amar asique que más me da me casare con ese hombre seré reina gobernare a mi manera y mi "futuro esposo" quedara a un segundo plano de mi vida, mi vida, mi triste vida no tiene más emoción ni misterio.**

 **-robín, en el comedor, la esperan * dijo una vos GRAVE, masculina y despreocupada que osaba llamarme por mi nombre y no como "princesa robín" cuidadosamente gire mi cuerpo para permitirle a mi visión disfrutar del hombre de pelo verde que portaba sus características tres espadas y que se adueñaba de la entrada de mi gigantesca y luminosa habitación…EL.**

 **Mi nombre es Nico Robín tengo 24 años soy princesa del reino Albía , estoy destinada a casarme con un hombre del que no estoy enamorada y del que jamás me enamorare a causa de mi enfermedad , y curiosamente vivo obsesionada con la imagen de un hombre de pelo verde , que ni siquiera conozco bien.**

… **puede que mi vida no sea tan monótona como decía.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA** **:**

 **Bien, esta es una idea loca que se me ha ocurrido escribir quería plasmarla en un documento y este es el resultado ha LOGRADO, al menos, agradarme y me ha encantado meterme en Robín que será la protagonista de esta historia, ya que si tiene lectores y gusta, me encantaría continuarla, ¿Qué opináis?, me ayudaríais muchísimo si comentáis sobre ella y me advertís de los errores de la novela** **, gracias a aquellos lectores que me han leído y que han dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo en leer este pequeño capitulo o inicio, gracias de verdad ´:p .**

 **Ahora sí, xaooo y muchísimos BESITOS, JEJE**

 **nos leemos nakamas!**

 **PD: por desgracia, la historia magnifica de one piece no me pertenece a mi sino al gran Oda** **y sus personajes tampoco, mío mío…solo es la humilde historia que he tratado de escribir sin ánimo de lucro y sin ánimo de ofender a nadie.**


	2. 1 Reencuentro

1) 1*RENCUENTRO:

*La 1 y media del mediodía, exactamente esa hora, la hora en la que después de 6 años mi mirada coincidió con la inexpresiva mirada de…el, del único chico capaz de producir mmmm, como decirlo…¡chispa!...eso es , una pequeña chispa que podría desatar un fuego ardiente en mi pecho, pero quien sabe y aunque tal vez este adelantándome a los acontecimientos, no puedo negar que Es…una sensación tan bonita, me encantaría sentirla todos los días pero…tengo tantas preguntas ahora mismo…¿Qué hace el aquí?,¿Dónde ha estado todos estos años?...quiero saberlo todo sobre él. Mi mirada sostiene la suya hasta que…

-EH, tu que no me escuchas, QUE TE ESTAN ESPERANDO EN EL COMEDOOOOOR! Tsk , mujeres…- vocifera el, al parecer desesperado fufufu, estaba tan absorta en el reencuentro y en todo lo que ha pasado que se me había pasado por completo que el chico tenía algo importante que comunicarme…pero lo que desde ni un solo segundo se me ha pasado por alto son sus modales fufufu , temo que me divertiré un ratito.

-Claro, pero antes ten en cuenta que estás hablando con tu princesa y futura reina, quien te ha dicho que puedes tratarme de tu, espadachín- respondo demasiado airosa no suelo tener este comportamiento, pero me encantan las muecas que pone aquel chico, aunque lo de chico lo dejo bien atrás…ahora es todo un hombre, y muy atractivo, por cierto fufufu.

-tsk, perdone usted princesa- Y si las miradas matasen ahora mismo no solo estaría muerta sino que también desmembrada en pedacitos, además, es obvio que lo ha dicho con un deje de ironía, empiezo a intuir que a aquel muchacho no le caigo demasiado bien, pero…el a mí me encanta fufufu.

-Quedas absuelto de tus pecados –Digo intentando parecerme a alguno de esos papas, de los que no me creo nada de lo que sueltan por la boca.-Por cierto, no me suenas…quien eres...- Espero que no se halla notado demasiado las ansias de buscar la respuesta a mis preguntas y como no me ando con rodeos, quería empezar desde ya a encontrarlas.

-Creo que eso ahora no importa pe- Me lo intuía, demasiado difícil y no ando con tiempo aquel chico me afirmo que alguien me esperaba en el comedor y es de muy mal gusto hacerse de rogar y sobretodo hacer que la persona que se interesa por ti pierda el tiempo asique de inmediato le corto para decirle:

-En realidad sí que lo veo necesario espadachín-san, a no ser que prefieres que te llame así fufufu-digo un tanto divertida.

-Ni lo pienses, tsk, pero porque tanto interés, no creo que ni siquiera nos volvamos a ver-Ni hablar, ahora, sí que no voy a volver a perderte de vista…espera pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me interesa?

-EM, bueno me has caído bien puede que junto con Nami podamos ser amigos espadachín-san- Es obvio que solo improvisaba pero doy por hecho que mi sonrisa acaba por convencerle. Y mi falso interés cuela

-Zoro, y ahora me largo por fin, tsk...Ah y bonito cuarto , es mil veces mejor que las celdas..Tsk privilegios de mujeres-esto último lo dice más para sí, pero mis oídos lo captan.

-Entonces Zoro…-Me encanta su nombre, me encanta todo de él, jamás en mi vida he estado tan obsesionada con algo…con alguien pero…¿Por qué?- espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en alguna otra ocasión, y mi cuarto no es lo más bonito del castillo, puede que pases demasiado tiempo en aquellas celdas fufufu-

En realidad mi cuarto no es la sala más bonita de aquella enorme estancia, si, es muy amplio y las paredes están teñidas de un color verde agua que me recuerda a la libertad con la que yo nunca viviré (admito que siempre viviré atada a la sombra de mi padrastro, a no ser que alguien me libre de ella, tal vez Zoro no ni de broma) con la excepción del techo que es blanco pero la singularidad de mi cuarto es que el suelo es de madera pero en ella hay escrito frases de libros históricos ,con pintura negra,…esto en sí, representa mi amor por la literatura ,a veces cuando no tengo gran cosa que hacer me paseo por mi cuarto mientras releo aquellas citas tan magnificas, sigo con un gran armario u muebles de madera blanca ya desgastada que tienen tallados el relieve de flores, poseo un baño propio sin ninguna particularidad , un simple baño donde me aseo y efectivamente hago mis necesidades, y lo último que queda por detallar es mi enorme estantería a juego con mis muebles, creo que en ella hay un total de unos…500 libros , aparte , claro está, de la biblioteca del palacio, realmente no mentía cuando decía que mi vida se resume en libros. Sin contar con : lámparas de araña , mi escritorio… Y la enorme puerta o entrada de mi habitación en la cual mi querido espadachín ya no está.

Se fue hace unos minutos con un simple:

-TSK, adiós mujer

Pero no pase por alto su media sonrisa…como un hombre al que apenas conoces de nada puede embelesarte tanto , y lo peor de todo, es que no hay respuesta a mis preguntas …pero…cuando hablaba con Zoro, aparte de ilusión en mi pecho había…mmm…¿desilusión? …porque, su rostro, su cuerpo su pelo hasta sus katanas soy capaz de recordar y el en cambio ni mis ojos azules llamativos ha sabido conocer.

Me avergüenza tanto esta parte infantil que sale a la luz cuando Zoro está cerca, pero, no sé porque me quejo si está a estado dormida dentro de mí por 6 años…

Y en cuanto al reencuentro no tengo nada que admirar, no es de película, ni de típica novela juvenil, pero el mirar intensamente sus ojos negros ha sido la experiencia más interesante de…fu fu fu…de mi vida, penoso.

Pero la escalera por la que bajo se ha acabado y mis pensamientos y reflexiones con ella, la escalera da directamente con el comedor, donde dos hombres me esperan, uno irritado y otro divertido.

Mi padrastro Cocodrilo, irritado y el predilecto de su larga lista de maridos….Trafalgar Law…divertido.

*NOTA DE AUTOR:

*Bien esta es la segunda parte del fic, la verdad es que escribo sobre la marcha ni siquiera yo sé que puede pasar en el siguiente capi, espero que la inspiración llegue pronto xD. También quería deciros si preferís que los capis sean más largos y extensos o así está bien…AH y feliz año nuevo a todos! X D y espero también que el lunes empecéis con fuerza , yo lo intentare .También agradecer los comentarios recibidos por parte de

"Susii ZoRo,nn y Roronoa666 " gracias por los halagos hacia el fic, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión el leerlos :3.

Por cierto el siguiente capi se llamara: "2 Reencuentro" y se centrara más en Law.

Nada más nakamas, nos leemos!:)

PD: El mundo de one piece y sus personajes tan maravillosos no me pertenece, le pertenece a Oda solo me pertenece la humilde historia que escribo sin ánimo de lucro ni de ofender a nadie por supuesto .

PD2: Gracias por leer , besitos :3


	3. 2 Reencuentro

*2 Reencuentro:

* -AL FIN, ROBIN!...¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo?- Al parecer a Cocodrile no le importaba mucho eso de "vocear delante de desconocidos", aunque tal vez en ese poco tiempo mi padrastro haya aprovechado para hacerse "amigo "de Trafalgar Law, pero lo cierto es que a nuestro invitado le parecía divertido, porque una cosa estaba clara, la sonrisa de su rostro parecía no borrarse, y aunque era una sonrisa seria y formal se me torno hasta…bonita.

\- Llevamos prácticamente media hora esperándote, ¿son estos los modales que te enseñe señorita?- El tono que uso Cocodrile , de veras , me sorprendió hacía años que no escuchaba esa parte amistosa y con aparente cariño fingido, ese tono fue el tono con el que de pequeña me convenció …pero ya no me creo nada de él.

-Por supuesto que no, Fu Fu Fu perdóneme caballero, padre- delicadamente hago una reverencia en señal de disculpa y una sonrisa falsa aparece en mi rostro…de nuevo esa mascara, me encantaría que mi sonrisa fuese verdadera como la que puse al ver de nuevo a Zoro…algo que todavía no creo que haya pasado, también me gustaría demasiado gritarle a aquel falso de cocodrile que mis modales son algo, que mi propia madre se encargó de enseñarme…pero aun no soy capaz.

-Por esta vez, puede pasar…pero que hacías, por curiosidad – El tío no se corta un pelo , es un controlador …pobre Law habrá tenido que soportar una larga media hora con semejante pesado Fu Fu Fu.

-En realidad estaba distraída con los últimos datos que he recopilado de un libro viejo de historia, esta que el carcelero que has mandado a avisarme me devolvió a la realidad fufufu

-Carcelero?...creo recordar, que como siempre mande a Nami …-SORPRESAAAAA! Esto si que no me lo esperaba fufufufu la mirada dudosa de Cocodrile me asalta

-Pues a mi cuarto llego un Carcelero, no mi sirvienta fu fu fu – digo con una sonrisa

-Qué extraño…quién era? , su aspecto era…- dejo la frase incompleta para que la completase con mi información, pero, si digo que era Zoro o le describo puede que le meta en un problema…así que solo queda…mentir

-Pues si la memoria no falla era bastante alto, mm Rubio, de ojos negros y cejas rizadas. Si así era fu fu fu muy peculiar- Me lo invento todo, solo rezo porque no exista caballero con esas características en palacio fu fu fu

\- Sanji, no hay duda es el único con cejas rizadas que conozco…-MIERDA!- Bien pues voy a hablar con él, nada de este palacio se me pasa jojo jo- Entonces este mira a Law aparente feliz y este solo le devuelve el gesto y antes de marcharte nos aclara...-No creo que tarde demasiado en resolver este accidente, pero por favor empezar a conoceros jóvenes jojojo-Se aleja…

-Hola, Law, encantado señorita Robin, un gusto conocerla –ZAS, eso sí es una sonrisa bonita…Law es un chico bastante atractivo, no puedo negarlo y su macabra mirada me ha logrado arrancar un suspiro apenas audible justo cuando se arrodillo ante mí para besar mi delicada piel, sus labios contra mi mano…

-Igualmente, supongo que vos sois el favorito de mi padre fu fu fu – sonrió y de verdad

\- Un dato que desconozco princesa, pero bueno saberlo- comentario por su parte que me hace reír…no está mal eh…Law jun no está nada mal

-Fu fu fu , para ti debe de ser una ventaja, pero que te parece si vamos al jardín, Trafalgar – sonrió juguetona

-Como guste , preciosa y por favor Law – Se atreve a llamarme preciosa…por qué será que me atraen los atrevidos…aunque law no es el chico que realmente me atrae en todos los sentidos me lo esperaba peor la verdad

-Bien, acompáñame Law – y mientras contoneo mi cintura guio a aquel hombre de unos 26 años hasta mi preciado jardín, el comedor es pequeño y acogedor pero el jardín a mi parecer es más cómodo, y en uno de sus grisáceos bancos a la sombra de uno de sus muchos cerezos nos sentamos.

-Bueno Law me parece que tienes mucho que contarme, al fin y al cabo vas a ser mi futuro marido fu fu fu- sonrió me divierte la situación, aunque **debería asquearme,** al fin y acabó me voy a casar sin estar enamorada…

-Sí, pero antes, no te adelantes Robín aún no se sabe…

-Si tú lo dices…

-ya…

*silencio y solo sonreímos acobardados por el tema del matrimonio*

\- Sabes…quiero saber una cosa – me mira, curioso…y emocionado por saber mi respuesta

-dime- su sonrisa provoca la mía, aunque sea por inercia

-Qué opinas del físico de tu futuro marido nena ¿? * guiño al estilo Law*

\- FU FU FU –Me rio a mas no poder, y me encanta- mmm MUY SEXI LAW FU FU FU – grito de la risa a media frase a causa de mi carcajeo con aquel príncipe picaron…

…..law….ese sería el nombre que provocaría en mí una atracción severa en un futuro

….en otro lado…

-MALDITO MARIMO ME LA E CARGADO POR TU CULPA ¡!-grita Sanji al borde de una muerte segura mientras es retenido por la joven Nami que ni con sus jugueteos de mujer ha sabido calmarle…

-Robín…por fin te encuentro

CONTINUARA…

*NOTA DE LA AUTORA *

-Ya está aquí el capi nuevo, con la vuelta al insti apenas he tenido tiempo de escribir pero este ha sido el resultado del capítulo, ya es tarde y estoy cansadísima xd , solo espero que les guste nakamas saludos y gracias a todos por leer! Besos y nos leemos!

Xauuu

PD1: lo único mío aquí es la humilde trama ya saben jeje xauuu


	4. Acabar con todo

_*Acabar con todo…_

* Media hora más tarde…

*El pelinegro y yo habíamos pasado una media hora entera hablando sobre nosotros, quizás demasiado, puedo revelar sin temor que el principio de nuestra conversación fue divertida pero poco a poco…la magia de atracción se apagó, en cuanto él me dijo quién era de verdad, sus gustos etc...empecé a aburrirme un poco aquel chico ,al parecer law es tan simple como yo ….ambos tenemos muchas aficiones y gustos en común…y aunque puede parecer raro…A law me lo imaginaba un chico que lo arriesgaba todo…y me equivoque …realmente parecemos almas gemelas, iguales…

Si me paro a pensar , eso es bueno, incluso eso conllevaría, a reducir al mínimo las peleas, discusiones o conflictos entre ambos , gracias a que tendríamos prácticamente ,mismas opiniones…pero diréis , llevas media hora conociéndole no puedes afirmar que lo sabes todo sobre el…lose, pero todo lo que me ha contado, en cuanto, así mismo, es sencillamente , la descripción que utilizo yo para atraer la atención de quienes quieren saber más de mi…con esto me refiero, a que la vida de law…es increíblemente…la mía…mi alma gemela, law sería mi otra mitad en aquellos cuentos de princesas y príncipes que leía de pequeña, pero son solo cuentos, y como mi vida no es la biografía de cenicienta, el destino dirá si Law y yo vivimos para ser amados y amarnos entre ambos…

-Ey, pequeña, te e aburrido, porque pareces estar en otro mundo-Minutos más tarde los ojos azabache del chico conectan con los míos, buscando en mi mirada, saber que era en lo que pensaba…tal y como hago yo con lo desconocidos…él sonríe y pasa una de sus tatuadas manos sobre mi mirada para que su gesto me devuelva a la realidad.

-Oh, lo siento es que hoy parezco estar en orto mundo, me paso distraída con mis propias reflexiones todo el día, no es por ti , tranquilo-sonrió con dulzura y el me acaricia la cara, estamos muy cerca noto su respiración, pero sé que no va a hacer nada, yo no haría…

-Estas comprándome, y estas confusa, yo también me he dado cuenta de que somos muy iguales ,ojitos azules- su mano, cae cansada hasta el filo del metal del banco separándose delicadamente de mí , dice algo que …

-Dame, llama invisible, espada fría,  
tu persistente cólera,  
para acabar con todo,  
oh mundo seco,  
oh mundo desangrado,  
para acabar con todo.

Arde, sombrío, arde sin llamas,  
apagado y ardiente,  
ceniza y piedra viva,  
desierto sin orillas.

Arde en el vasto cielo, laja y nube,  
bajo la ciega luz que se desploma  
entre estériles peñas.

Arde en la soledad que nos deshace,  
tierra de piedra ardiente,  
de raíces heladas y sedientas.

Arde, furor oculto,  
ceniza que enloquece,  
arde invisible, arde  
como el mar impotente engendra nubes,  
olas como el rencor y espumas pétreas.  
Entre mis huesos delirantes, arde;  
arde dentro del aire hueco,  
horno invisible y puro;  
arde como arde el tiempo,  
como camina el tiempo entre la muerte,  
con sus mismas pisadas y su aliento;  
arde como la soledad que te devora,  
arde en ti mismo, ardor sin llama,  
soledad sin imagen, sed sin labios.  
Para acabar con todo,  
oh mundo seco,  
para acabar con todo.

(Lee todo en: Acabar con todo - Poemas de Octavio Paz #ixzz3yfnP81Cz)

*algo, que acaba, marcando mi apagado corazón….

-octavio…acabar con todo, me encanta ese poema- Y a él también, me lo ha recitado de memoria sin dudar de una vez, se identifica tanto como yo con el mismo poema…quien es el verdadero Law

-Verdad que si? , se lo he recitado demasiadas veces a la tumba de mi esposa…que en el paraíso descanse…

-yo…comprendo tu dolor….mi madre tan bien ha de saberse este poema desde allí, decir adiós con poesía, es mejor que con secas palabras…

-Robín, tu y yo no tenemos por qué amarnos, no porque estar destinados, yo le dije adiós al único ser en la vida al que amare, tu… aun puedes hacerlo, sé que no me amas y yo tampoco te amo y esto es teatro puro…- sonríe la brisa calurosa, despeina mi melena negra, y , alborota la suya. Somos desconocidos que se entienden y en aquel hermoso jardín, teñido de rosa por los cerezos y en un banco frio y desolado, estos desconocidos lloran en silencio, fingen ser los futuros casados que entusiasmados esperan su boda, pero no lo son, fingen…no es real.

-Como se llamaba…-pregunto arrimando mi cuerpo al suyo y con la mirada pendiente de sus pupilas ausentes…

-Eli…Elisabeth, ella y yo…lo éramos todo y nada a la vez, me enamore de ella cuando aún era un niño , tuve suerte ,desde críos, nuestro matrimonio era seguro , y los dos estábamos enamorados nada podía salir mal , pero se me fue arrebatada ,la noche de bodas se suicidó ante mis ojos …

-¿Cómo…?

-me obligo a dejarla ir, era eso, o moriría cuando mi mirada no la vigilará, y la deje marchar…desde el balcón me miraba de espaldas al vacío y me susurro al aire "te espero preparada en otro mundo, ama, vive, cuida de ti mismo, aprende a valorarte, yo no supe hacerlo en esta vida, así que…lo intentare en la otra…te amo ojitos negros"

-Aun la esperas…verdad?

-Desde aquí ya no puedo, pero, cumplo su última voluntad, vivo , cuido de mí mismo, pero no amo…no puedo, necesito que vuelva- su cabeza cae, derrocada por el ssentimento de soledad y su lagrima traviesa se derrumba…

\- Ama y se amado, quiere y te querrán , no soy Elí soy Robín…no te amo pero…puedo intentarlo…perdón pero, yo también busco lo mismo que tú, tendremos que saciarnos mutuamente, aun sin amor

…

-No te voy a amar, lo sabes

-Ni yo, pero desde el silencio, no me olvidare de ti, alma gemela

\- ying y yang

*se carca a mis labios..*

-cenicienta

-cenicienta sin su príncipe

*poco a poco*

-Soy consciente

-No te amo – susurros

-Jamás…-

*No nos amaremos nunca, él no la podrá olvidar ella, y mi corazón muerto no siente, y la poca ilusión que me queda no late por el…late por un peli verde, somos el ying y el yang, día y noche somos parecidos pero jamás nos encontraremos, y aunque nuestros labios fingen disfrutar solo el corazón entiende que no es amor, sino compromiso…

-Robin…

-Law…

…..NOTA DE LA AUTORA…..

*OLAAAAAA! Que ganas tenia de actualizar:))) y por fin he podido, este capi he intentado que sea mucho más triste, apagado, espero que lo hayáis notado . , este capi no es el reencuentro de Robin y Zoro, porque quería dramatizar más el asunto con Law y enredarlo todo un poco más :p , que os parece podéis dejar vuestra opinión , me ayuda muchísimo y muchiiiiisimas gracias a aquellas personas que me leen aunque sea por accidente y en especial gracias a: Roronoa666, nico robin piscis 16,nn y RobinzoeOp3d2y gracias por vuestros comentarios en e capi enserio os quiero mucho . Nada más espero que os guste nakamas! NOS LEEMOS! : ))

PD: La historia de one piece , sus personajes etc …no me pertenecen ni el poema que aparece en este capi, pero la trama que escribo si, y lo hago sin ánimo de ofender a nadie , gracias y xauuu :).


	5. Demasiado dentro demasiado lejos

Demasiado dentro…demasiado lejos

-No sabría que pensar de mi misma, después de esto me parece que soy una de las personas más injustas y egoístas del mundo, ese beso no debería de haber ocurrido un beso sin sentimiento es antinatural…y no, un simple porque si no es un sentimiento con el que excusar dicho roce un tanto especial. Me gustaría no haber conocido a law…siento que después de haber hablado con él e tejido un atadura con el que ….en realidad no buscaba y ahora no puedo apartar de mi mente la última mirada de despedida que me echo tan solo unas horas atrás, una mirada negra ojerosa y que me decía :

"estas demasiado dentro…demasiado lejos

Aun no entiendo porque pienso que su mirada me lo decía todo, supongo intuición, pero odio tener que verme en medio de esto, parece un chiste, parece un problema insignificante pero no, el corazón de una persona es el problema más grave que tiene la humanidad y que aún no sabe cómo resolver…

Dejo volar mi mente en mi gran cama llevo todo el día encerrada allí la marcha de law me dejo vacía, después de alzarse me echo esa mirada que hace unos segundos os he descrito y se fue…law es tan indescifrable y a la vez tan transparente….odio no poder leer a las personas…

Después del 4 libro de hoy al que tampoco he prestado atención , desesperada me levanto de golpe y aun estando con mi conjunto ligero de dormir algo me pide que corra que me aleje del mundo…sé que es imposible pero el impulso es más grande que mi razonar así que salto de mi cama y dejando mis huellas descalzas por la tarima escrita de mi dormitorio , corro hacia el balcón y abro los grandes ventanales de par en par y un viento frio golpea mi rostro desenmascarando mis lágrimas de cansancio , despeinan mis largos cabellos y …grito …alto y claro …y apoyada en la barandilla de mi espacioso balcón me estremezco al escuchar un ronca voz…

-Mujer…te vas a constipar tch…

 **POV ZORO:**

Una noche como tantas otras de estos años pasados vuelvo a ser el niño travieso que custodiaba a la princesa pero nada tiene que ver , las celdas eran un escenario algo macabro , aunque estar de incognito bajo el balcón de esta rara mujer es hasta vergonzoso…pero ¿me obligan?...no, es una necesidad .

Ahora el gran espadachín y escudero del rey se ha sublevado contra su ego y se pasa toda la noche en un gran jardín florado y adornado por la mujer que no le deja pensar con claridad, y sin contar con el condenado frio que se ha levantado….que espadachín más imbécil…

Pero que mierdas? Que carajos hago hablando de mí en tercera persona , Tch no, si ahora estoy tan obsesionado con ella que hasta trato de ser tan profundo como Robín puf que me pas-

-AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAH-y de la nada a la princesita le da por gritar, asustado, alzo mi rostro con expresión dura y la veo allí con rostro oscurecido por las sombras de la noche pero, cansada. Y mi típico comentario de tío duro sale, es automático.

-Mujer te vas a constipar tch….-Buen comentario, imbécil que es una princesa

OH , pero que , se puede saber porque te preocupas por un constipado y no por mi grito estrepitoso…kenshi san- No me lo esperaba, pensaba q me soltaría algo como que hago aquí, pero a esta mujer no me la espero y ya

Me pagan por tu seguridad física, no mental, querida – Humor , mi humor, porque en realidad también me pagan por eso

Oh, usted disculpe kenshi san…

Zoro

Pues bien zoro, te voy a dar trabajo …

Es entonces cuando mis ojos ven como Nico robín se tira desde una altura de 15m, sin miedo a la caída y sonriendo ….esta loca, pero ya que me ha dado trabajo , des entrelazo mis piernas con un movimiento ágil me levanto pongo en tensión mis músculos y me muevo rápido hasta el lugar exacto en el que Robín cae….justo en mis musculosos brazos .

\- Creo que alguien debería encargarse de tu seguridad mental, porque estas como una cabra mujer- le agarro fuerte la cintura aunque no me gusta mucho la situación, va ligera muy, ligera de ropa y como me descuido no salo saldrá esta noche mi sentido humorístico sino otra clase de instinto…porque lo innegable es que ella es una auténtica mujer.

-Se lo que hago kenshi – san,- Sitúa su mano en mi pecho, y lo acaricio produciendo que mi piel se erice…me enloquece…- Se lo que hago, pero me has pillado en uno de mis días malos…Carcelero

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Hola , sip…me he tardado lo mío eh XD pero ya estoy aquí con este mini capitulo jeje les juro que la próxima vez no tardare en actualizar jijii : ) y si quieren como "recompensa" si quieren puedo tratar de hacer más largo el capítulo porque tengo bastantes ideas y todas muy sensuales XD , lo dicho, perdón por haber tardado tantísimo y mil gracias a los que me comentan y siguen esta corta historia un besazo gordo y achacable y no se olviden de poner si quieren que el próximo cap sea más largo o que mantenga el tamaño de las historias un bechi de fresi :3

XAUUUU : )))))

PD: Ya sabes one piece no es mío jum…:(


End file.
